1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable support for a visual display terminal (VDT). More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a moulded plastic support of three elements which provides vertical, horizontal and rotational adjustment and support for a VDT.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video display terminals (VDT's) are well-known. Numerous VDT's have control keyboards integral with the cathode ray tube (CRT) housing. Once the keyboard is placed in the desired position for operation of the keyboard, the angle of view of the CRT by the operator is fixed. When the keyboard is fixed to the CRT, there is little flexibility in changing the CRT position for optimum viewing.
Video display terminals having separate movable CRT's coupled to a stand-alone keyboad are known, however, the face of the CRT is not easily moved to an infinite number of positions without the necessity of moving the complete support housing or parts of the complete support housing.
Tilting stands are classified in class 248, subclasses 127 and 133. These classes include numerous cradle arrangements and rocker stands. Prior art tilting support stands employ a plurality of complex parts which require substantial skill in their assembly and additional skill for optimum adjustment of the assembly. Prior art tilting support stands are usually mounted on anti-friction rollers or bearings which require some type of locking device to assure that the position selected for the cradle or tilting support will be maintained in its normal position during use.
It would be desirable to provide a support stand for the CRT of the VDT which is adjustable for tilting as well as laterally in a rotational direction without a necessity for locking devices to maintain a preset or desired position.